Micro-bump technologies are able to provide a higher input/output density within the smaller form factor packages with acceptable electrical performance. Even though the development of fine-pitch micro-bump packages faces quite a few challenges, further solutions are proposed to enhance the bonding strength and the reliability of the micro-connections.